The Secondary King
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Frerin survives instead of Thorin and he struggles with the decisions that he makes, he was never as good as Thorin. When Gandalf comes with a quest to reclaim Erebor, will he jump at the chance to reclaim his homeland? The Rating and Title may change.
1. The Spare

_**THE SPARE**_

Frerin was always second to Thorin, it was no surprise to any one really. Thorin was always the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect prince, the perfect heir. Frerin was always second rate. He was never good enough for Thrain, most of the time, his father didn't talk to him. To Frerin's Father, it was as if he didn't even exist, he even believed that Thrain wished that he was never born.

Frerin was the spare, he was no great warrior like Thorin, he was a coward who would go run and hide the first chance he got. He would rather run than fight and he knew that it infuriated Thrain.

Being the spare, the second son had it's up side though, since not much was expected of him, Frerin could slack off when Thorin would have to committee meetings, counsel meetings or have private talks with Thror or Thrain. The down side was that he didn't have anyone to play with anymore since Thorin was so busy with his duties, he couldn't play with Dis because she was too young, she was also a girl, Frerin had no clue on how to play with her.

The other good thing about being the spare was that whenever Thrain was in a mood, he would take out all his frustration on Thorin and the older brother never complained, he would take his punishment with a calm air. Thrain wouldn't even look at Frerin. Whenever Thrain got violent like he was now, he would never touch Frerin, that was usually the case... but today it wasn't. Thorin wasn't in their shared room and Thrain was angry and the only outlet of his wrath was Frerin.

"Why are you so useless?!" Thrain demanded as his hand whipped out and _zing_, a searing slap went across his face and Frerin did his best to not flinch.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?!" Another slap, this time on the opposite cheek. He could feel tears pool in his eyes but Frerin tried to keep his tears in... at least until his Father left.

"You are a disgrace to the line of Durin!" Thrain took a small braid and ripped it out of Frerin's scalp by it's roots.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Thrain demanded as he looked into his youngest son's pained blue eyes.

Frerin just shook his head, he feared that if he spoke, he would loose complete control and right now, in front of Thrain, that was not an option.

His lack of response seemed to infuriate Thrain further and he raised his hand as if to hit Frerin again but before his Father could Thorin's booming voice echoed around the room.

"Father! Stop!" Thorin must have come into the room without either of them noticing. He marched up to the pair of them, pushing Frerin behind him. "Whatever you are angry about, I can assure you that it's not Frerin's fault."

Thrain took a deep breath, "Your brother is a weak, pathetic, miserable, disgrace to our line. I do not see why you love him." With that Thrain left the room.

Once the door was firmly closed behind their father Thorin took his younger brother into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It-'s okay _naradith_. You know _adad_ loves us."

"H-he hurt me. A-and he hurt you!" Frerin sobbed into Thorin's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll get better, he's just stressed with Grandfather. Trust me Frerin, you'll be fine."

Frerin nodded mutely and hugged his brother tighter, he was afraid but he promised himself that he would try harder, his people needed him as well as his family.


	2. The Son of Shame and Disgrace

_**THE SON OF SHAME, DISGRACE AND DISAPPOINTMENT**_

"Fight! Fight you damn coward!" Thrain cried as he swung his sword at Frerin, he was trying to teach his youngest how to fight but his son's best skill was still to just run away from every problem that he had. Frerin weakly blocked or dodged each swing that Thrain gave; he really was trying to fight back, he just couldn't. He wasn't that strong, not strong like Thorin and the sad truth was that he probably would never be as good as his brother. To his Father, he would always just be the dirt on the floor of Erebor, worthless.

Finally, Thrain knocked Frerin to the ground, glaring at his youngest son with so much distaste that it made Frerin flinch. "Why are you such a disgrace? How can I have such a shameful son? Why can you not fight like a true dwarrow?" The questions left his mouth in anger.

"I try! Father, I really do try!" Frerin cried, looking at his Father, "I don't know why I can't be as good as Thorin."

Thrain shook his head, lowering his sword. "I am not asking you to be as good as Thorin, I know that is not possible." The words stung Frerin, he knew that this one time Thrain wasn't trying to insult him but it hurt worse than ever, that his own blood didn't believe that he could be as great as his older brother. He had heard servants and other dwarrow say that he would never live up to his family's expectations, but to hear it come from the mouth of his own Father, made it that much worse.

"Then what are you asking Father?" Frerin couldn't help but ask, if he wasn't expected to reach Thorin's level, then what was expected of him? Nothing?

"I expect you to at least be able to fight." Thrain said, his eyes darkening with anger, "I expect you to be able to fight with swords and an axe. Even if just a little. I expect you to not shame our family with everything you do. You truly are a disappointment to me, Frerin."

Frerin looked at the stone ground, he couldn't really argue with Thrain, not when he believed him to be right. Frerin could barely use a broad sword or an axe, the two most proud weapons of a dwarrow; heck, Frerin didn't even have a real beard. At his age, Frerin should have had a thick, full beard but instead, he only had a small beard that had a single, tiny braid. He really was worthless and shameful and a dissapointment.

"Frerin! Listen when I am talking to you!" Thrain snapped, bringing Frerin's attention back to the elder dwarrow. "I asked you, if there is anything that you are actually good at."

"Well..." Frerin swallowed nervously, there was one thing, but he already knew how Thrain's reaction would be, but it would be worse if he didn't answer the question. "I-I'm good with the bow." It was true, for a dwarrow, he was remarkably good with a bow and arrow, he never missed a target, his eye-sight was perfect and sharp.

"Bah!" Thrain's hand shot out and delivered a stinging blow to his youngest son's face. "That is an elvish weapon! That makes you an even more of a disgrace than you are now!" Thrain made his way out of the training room, stopping as he reached the door to deliver the final, most painful blow to Frerin. "You are a disgrace to the line of Durin, you only bring the family shame and disappointment. No one can stand you, not even Thorin. You are the most pathetic dwarrow that I have ever seen." With those last words, Thrain disappeared from the room, leaving Frerin frozen to the ground, his words repeating themselves over and over in Frerin's mind.

_Disgrace. Shameful. Disappointment. No one can stand you. Disgrace to the line of Durin. The most pathetic dwarrow anyone had ever seen... not even Thorin can stand you._

The harsh words kept on repeating in his mind as Frerin slowly put the swords away, slowly, he realized that his Father was right he was nothing short of worthless. He did bring shame and disgrace to his family line. No matter Thorin couldn't stand him.

Thorin. Now that Frerin thought about it, Thorin always seemed reluctant to spend time with him; always never around, always with an excuse to not be around Frerin. Was Thorin so ashamed of him that he no longer wanted to even be seen around Frerin? He really couldn't blame him if that was the case; who wanted to be seen with someone full of shame?

As his thoughts wondered into darker areas, Frerin wondered aimlessly through the halls of Erebor, no one would care, no one would look for him. He had no clue to how long he had wondered around Erebor till he collapsed against a wall and just stared into the nothingness. Again, he doubted that anyone would care where he was. Once again he had no clue how long he sat there, staring at shadows until someone shook his shoulders roughtly.

Blinking, Frerin looked up to see Thorin standing over him, looking annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you Frerin, it's almost supper." Thorin said looking at him with what looked like disapproval. Have you been here the entire time?"

"What does it matter to you?" Frerin finally snapped, leaping to his feet, his legs protesting from being in one position for too long. "You shouldn't talk to someone like me. You're the Prince after all."

"What? Frerin, you're my brother, of course you matter to me?" Thorin now looked hurt and confused when he had absolutely no right.

"No. I'm a disgrace to the line of Durin. You believe that too, you hardly ever talk or spend time with me anymore." Frerin said, moving to walk pass Thorin but before he could, Thorin stopped him, rage in his pale blue eyes. "Let go."

"Who told you that? Tell me, I'll punish whoever said that to you." Fury cackled in his elder's voice but Frerin just shook Thorin off.

"I am no fool, no matter what you believe. Everyone believes that." Frerin left Thorin in the dark then, his heart breaking. He knew that if things were bad with his brother before, they were worse now. "Leave me alone Thorin. If I am not worthy of your time, then you are not worthy of mine." Frerin called over his shoulder, trying to get Thorin to leave him alone for as long as possible.

He knew that he couldn't pull Thorin down with him if he really was a disgrace, so it's better that they cut the close ties that they once had. Frerin vowed then, that he would get better, not for himself, but for Thorin, he would prove himself worthy of the line of Durin and one day hopefully, his big brother would forgive him.


	3. The Day Smaug Came

_**THE DAY SMAUG CAME**_

Frerin sighed as he walked by the doors of Erebor, Dis beside him. Thorin, Father and Grandfather were all in a counsel meeting today, so Thrain had asked, no demanded, that Frerin look after Dis today. It wasn't that he didn't like Dis, he loved his sister very much; she was practically the only family member he had left after Frerin had snapped at Thorin eight years ago._ Leave me alone Thorin. If I am not worthy of your time, then you are not worthy of mine_. Those words played im his head every single day, there wasn't a day that he didn't regret saying that to his older brother.

"Frerin!" Dis looked at him with annoyed eyes, her eyes weren't blue like Thorin's or green like his own, Dis' eyes were a rich, dark brown. "You've been ignoring me."

"If I was, I am sorry dear sister. What is it that you want to know?" Frerin asked, giving his sister a kind look.

"I asked why Thrain is always harsh with you? Why is Thorin no longer close to you? They are family aren't they?" Dis asked, her dark eyes wide and curious as she gazed at her older brother.

Frerin swallowed uncomfortably, he wasn't surprised that Dis was asking him these questions; actually he was surprised it took her this long to ask him. Leading Dis to a stone bench.

"You have heard before the arkenstone that Thror was a kind and fair King correct?" He waited for his sister to nod before he went on. "Well, when Thror was fair and kind and didn't value gold above all else, Thrain was also kinder; you must understand Dis, Father is by nature kind, fair, generous, even gentle. When the gold began to take over Thror's mind, Thrain had to step up, take up negotiations, make peace, he had to practically do Thror's job by himself." Frerin said, he could not bring himself to look at Dis as he continued.

"I don't blame Father, I know that he has everyone else to worry about. He is still family and deep down, I truly wish to believe that he does love me and is happy with what I am doing." Frerin continued, giving Dis a kind smile now. "When you get older, never douby Thrain's love for you." _Because I know for a fact that he loves you while he may not love me._ He added silently to himself.

"And Thorin? You used to be so close." Dis said, this was the question that she really wanted to know, Frerin knew.

"We got into an argument, things were said," Frerin said sheepishly, "I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet."

"An argument? You guys haven't really talked in eight years!" Dis snapped at him, jumping to her feet. "What did you say?! You us-" Her words were cut off as the mountain rumbled.

Frerin looked up, he could see the guards on the platform over Erebor's doors starting the panic. "Stay here!" He said at Dis as he sprinted up the steps leading to the top of the doors, freezing in his tracks when he saw the havoc that was happening outside. Dale was on fire, the city's buildings were crumbling as a dragon, a _dragon_ flew over the town.

"Frerin!" Balin came to join him on the platform, "What's happening?!" He demanded.

"Dragon." Frerin told him, sounding impossibly calm even to his own ears before he went to the opposite side of the platform to yell into Erebor. "_DRAGON!_" He screamed down, trying to alert the people of his kingdom just as the dragon breathed fire at the guards on the platform. Acting quickly, Frerin grabbed Balin and they hid behind a pillar as the seering fire blew around them.

"Frerin!" Dis screamed as she ran at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he and Balin made their way down the platform. "I thought you died." She cried, fear and panick shining in her dark eyes.

"Dis!" He said alarmed, "I'm fine, let go." Frerin pried her arms loose from around him and handed her sister to the waiting Balin. "Balin, take Dis and alert the counsel members. The chamber is soundproof but hopefully it's not impossible to hear the dragon. If anything, they should have felt the mountain shake." Frerin ordered as he looked around, the people of Erebor were panicking and with a sense of fear and dread of his own, Frerin realized that he would have to take control.

"What about you lad?" Balin asked, keeping the struggling Dis in his grip. The look in his eyes, told Frerin that he already knew his answer.

"I have to try to get the situation back under control. Get the people out of Erebor and maybe, hold the dragon back for as long as possible." Frerin said, feeling proud when the fear and panick stayed out of his voice.

"Good luck lad." Balin said, eyes sad as he lead a furiously struggling Dis into Erebor, Frerin could still hear her cries even when she had disappeared from sight.

The younger Durin took a deep breath and looked around at the surrounding guard, they were all gathered around him. "Listen, we only have a few minutes." Frerin began loudly, "That dragon will be upon us once he is finished with Dale."

"Then we must run for our lives!" A voice called out, he sounded like he was on the edge of hysterics.

"No!" Frerin yelled, "We must protect the people of Erebor! Woman and children come first, we must evacuate the mountain!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

"Why should we listen to you?!" Another voice cried out, more angry and slightly mocking than scraed. "Why should we fight for a dwarrow whose skill doesn't lie in the sword or axe? Why should we follow the disgrace of the Durin line?!"

Frerin had expected this and tried not to roll his eyes, "I am not asking you to follow or fight for me!" He stared at the assembled group of armed dwarrow that stood before him. "I am asking you to fight for the people of Erebor! Your family, to keep them safe!" He said.

There was a moment of shocked silence, apparantly nobody had expected him to say that, the mountain rumbled again and he knew that they had practically run out of time.

"Now is not the time to argue!" Frerin said rushing, "I need half of you to make sure that as many of our people escape Erebor alive. The rest, I ask you to stand with me and hold back the dragon as much as possible."

There was a ear-splitting roar which made the dwarrow dive into action, more than half stayed with him while a handful of soldiers, went to bring the people of Erebor to safety. Frerin himself was in the center of the guards, sword in hand as the doors began to shake. He let himself get consumed by panick for a second right before the door burst open and a dragon with scales as red as rubies came in a burst of fire and mayhem.

Frerin led a charge on the dragon and it ended in claws and blood, dwarrow were flying everywhere as the might of the dragon overpowered them, as the dragon made his way into the dragon he roared, "_I am Smaug! I am fire! I am _death!"

The distruction was unimaginable, Frerin ducked under Smaug's tail as he entered Erebor fully, he tried to chase after the dragon but Smaug's tail smashed into him, sending him flying against a stone wall.

Thorin felt the mountain shake and immediately the counsel members stopped talking. "What was that?" He asked, moving to stand up but Thror stopped him.

"It was probably nothing Thorin, do not concern yourself." Thror said calmly, today was one of his good days.

Thorin looked uncertain but before he could speak, the doors the the counsel chambers burst open and Balin sped in, pulling a struggling Dis with him.

"Balin what has happened?!" Thrain shot to his feet, Fundin, Balin's Father hurried over to his son.

"A-a dragon! A dragon is attacking Erebor!" Balin gasped loudly.

Before anyone could speak, Dis' voice broke through the silence, she was still struggling, fury and fear in her eyes. "Frerin! How could you just leave him to die?!" She yelled furiously, fist slamming into Balin's chest. "Frerin! We have to go back Balin! _Frerin_!"

Dis' desperate cries finally broke through to Thorin and he sprinted to Balin's side, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt. "Where is he Balin?! Where is Frerin?! Where is my _naradith_?!"

Balin sighed sadly, "I am sorry lad, he ordered the guards to evacuate as many people as he could while he sent me to make sure you and the rest of the counsel got out. Frerin... Frerin is at the front gate, he is leading a handful of brave young lads to face the dragon."

"What?! Demanded Thorin, "You _left _him there by himself?!" Thorin roared, anger and fear in his voice. "I must get him." Thorin was about to rush out of the room when Tror shot pass him.

"_The arkenstone!_" Thror roared as he rushed to the trone room to get his precious jewel.

"Thorin! Go after him!" Thrain ordered.

"I must get Frerin!" Thorin protested, even in the most dangerous of situations, Frerin still meant little to their Father.

"Thror is the King! Go after him this instant! You are the Prince Thorin! Your brother will be fine!" Thrain yelled at him.

Thorin couldn't disobey his Father in the end so he shot after Thror catching up to him as he tried to make it to the treasury but before he could reach the stairs, the gold exploded and they could see a dragon bathing in the gold.

Thror tripped over his two feet and the arkenstone was lost from his grip, "NO!" He screamed making to get the precious stone back but Thorin stopped him, pulling him back.

"We must leave!" Thorin yelled as he pulled his struggling Grandfather to the front gates, it was completely destroyed, dead bodies of dwarrow littered the floor.

"Frerin!" Thorin looked frantically around as dwarrow ran pass him. "Frerin where are you?!" He couldn't find his brother anywhere. He couldn't lose him, the way things ended between them wasn't good at all. He needed his brother, he couldn't lose him.

"Thorin!" Thrain came rushing towards him and Thror, grabbing them each and dragging them out of the castle. "We must not stand around, you must find shelter!" His Father roared as they kept on running. Thorin glanced up to see Thranduil on the hill, with an army of elves.

"Help! Help us!" Thorin waves his arms, Thranduil met his gaze coldly, face blank before he retreated with his army, abandonning the dwarrows to their fate.

"They're elves Thorin." Thrain said from beside him, "They do not help dwarrows."

Thorin looked at the burning Erebor before nodding his head, he still couldn't see Frerin and a cold stone settled in his stomache when he finally realized that his brother was dead.

Thrain began to lead the survivors of Erebor away from their mountain and Thorin joined a shaking Dis, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her.

"Where's Frerin?" Dis asked shakily, "Couldn't you find him?" There were tear trails down her face.

"I'm sorry Dis," Thorin let out a heavy sigh, "I couldn't safe him." He felt his heart ache, his brother was gone.

Dis looked over her shoulder, freezing, her eyes widened, "Frerin!" She screamed running back the way they came.

Thorin stared after her, she was running towards the familiar figure of a young dwarrow who looked slightly beaten, but otherwise fine. It really was Frerin, he really was alive after all.

Frerin staggered back as Dis slammed right into him but he held on tight as he embraced her back. Soon, a strong pair of arms enveloped both siblings as Thorin pulled his younger siblings towards him, relief in his face.

"Frerin..." He breathed once he released his younger brother, "You... you idiot! Taking on a dragon?!"

"It was stupid but worth it. More dwarrows than I thought escaped and are alive."

Thorin nodded as he went to catch up to the main group, Dis and Frerin on either side. "You are right. We will rebuild somehow." He glanced at Frerin, blue eyes gentle. "I am glad you are safe brother. I love you _naradith._"

"I love you as well _narad_." Frerin said. It was the end of their time in Erebor, Smaug had taken over, and their people will face many hardships, but, his relationship with Thorin may slowly be coming back and that's when Frerin realized that he finally did something right.


End file.
